


Home

by voasshekh



Category: dan and phil
Genre: Fluff, M/M, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voasshekh/pseuds/voasshekh
Summary: For Nala bear (and also as a sorry for my habit of torturing my characters)





	Home

“Dan.”

“Dan.”

“Dan.”

“Daniel!”

Dan pulled the headphones off of his ears, calmly looking up at the figure standing anxiously before him.

“Hmm?”

“Come on, we’ve gotta go!”

“Go to what?”

“The frick do you mean ‘go to what,’ you know what, come on! Let’s go!”

Dan set his laptop beside him on the couch, crossing his legs and leaning back as Phil started trying to pull him up.

Finally Dan broke giggling as he stood up.

“You infuriate me, Daniel James Lester.”

“I know. You love me, though,” he responded, smirking.

“Yes I do,” Phil replied, kissing Dan quickly. “Now let’s go!”

Laughing, Dan followed his husband out to hail a cab.

***

By the time they pulled up in front of the shelter, Phil was nearly jumping up and down. Even as Dan laughed at him, he couldn’t keep the excitement from his own voice. Phil practically ran through the doors, pulling Dan along behind him by the hand.

The receptionist laughed as soon as she saw who it was. “Today’s the day, isn’t it?”

“Yea!!” Phil squealed, flinging his hands around excitedly.  
“Philly, love, breathe,” Dan laughed, hugging his husband in an attempt to calm him down. 

Sighing dramatically, Phil stopped bouncing, but nothing could have wiped the smile from his face.

One of the staff walked out into the lobby to meet them.

“Are you two ready?”

The pair followed her, hand in hand, grinning from ear to ear.

“Dan, do you think she’ll remember us? Do you think she’ll like her name? Do you think she’s excited? Do you-”

“Phil!” Dan cut him off. “Keep squealing like this, and she’ll wish she didn’t remember us!” He could hear the staff working giggling at their reactions in front of them. 

She led them past a few more doors, until they reached one covered in pawprints, labelled “Adoption Room.”

“She’s waiting in here for you guys. Once you guys are ready, there’s a few more papers to sign and then she’s all yours!”

If Phil smiled any more, Dan was convinced he’d hurt himself.

“Ready to head in?”

Phil vigorously nodded, Dan laughing a “yes.”

As soon as they walked into the room, they were met with barking. The little ball of fur they’d been waiting for for weeks was jumping against the wall of her pen in the corner of the room. Dan and Phil rushed over, Phil immediately scooping the small puppy into his arms.

“Hi little one,” he cooed, rubbing her belly as she furiously licked at his hand. Dan couldn’t stop laughing, scratching the small fluff behind her ears while she squirmed in Phil’s arms. 

“Should we tell her her name, Dan? Do you think she’ll like it? Do you think she’ll want her collar?”

“Philly, breathe!!! Of course she’ll like it, if she still likes us by now, her name won’t change that.”

Phil looked over at the staff worker in the corner of the room with them, handing the puppy to Dan to grab his backpack after the nod from the worker. Dan squeaked at the sudden motion, catching the little ball of fur and wrapping her in his arms. 

“Here’s her collar,” Phil stood back up, the two men working to help get it on her. 

“There ya go, little Nala bear! Do you like your name? Nala?”

Though the likelihood of her understanding what they were saying was slim, the chow puppy was so excited at their presence that they took it to mean she loved it.

As the three started to calm down, all of their energy wearing out, they sat down at the desk to finish paperwork. Nala curled up in Dan’s lap, Phil petting her while they talked to the shelter worker. 

“Okay, so she has basic training, she’ll walk on a leash and such, but chows are a stubborn breed. You’ll have to spend a lot of time with her, and be careful to train her well.”

Both men nodded their understanding.

“Phil, that means you can’t give her obsessive amounts of treats just because she’s cute,” Dan added, poking him.

“I wouldn’t- oh wait nevermind yea you might want to hide the treats,” Phil conceded, meeting laughter.

“Okay, there’s just one more paper for you to sign, and you’re all set to take her home!”

Shortly after, they clipped the light pink leash to her matching collar, leading their puppy home for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> For Nala bear (and also as a sorry for my habit of torturing my characters)


End file.
